falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bande originale de Fallout 4
La bande originale de Fallout 4 contient deux éléments principaux : * Les musiques d’ambiance composées par Inon Zur. * Les chansons et les autres travaux musicaux joués par les stations de radio. Histoire Inon Zur a repris son rôle de compositeur orchestral. Pour Fallout 4, il sentait que le jeu était une histoire plus personnelle, et a donc employé plus souvent le piano. Il a combiné les sons d'un véritable piano avec un piano électrique pour créer un "son qui soit vraiment rond et pas enjoué du tout mais très bon". Il a de plus créé des sons avec des instruments peu orthodoxes pour se concentrer sur trois éléments : "des instruments classiques ; électroniques ; et non-musicaux ou ethniques/primitifs". Les joueurs pouvaient immédiatement dire dans quelle zone ils étaient en fonction de l'instrumentalisation du fond sonore."Fallout 4 – En coulisses avec Inon Zur" Il a également été annoncé que le jeu offrirait "trois fois plus de musique (comparé à Fallout 3)" combinant les artistes les plus connus aux pistes les moins connues. La troisième section se concentre sur des pistes plus sombres de groupes oubliés depuis longtemps "avec des paroles insensées et un son distinctif". "It's All Over But the Crying" fut la première chanson choisie avec les Ink Spots comme marque de fabrique de la série. Tandis que l'ouverture à la guitare évoque un brin de nostalgie, la seconde partie procure plus d'espoir. La supervision musicale a été assurée par Christopher S. Parker et Ian M. Anderson, un coordinateur musical pour Brandracket, LLC. Avec Chris, le directeur Todd Howard a plongé dans l'histoire de la musique des artistes qui ont faits des chansons sur l'uranium et la radioactivité avec une certaine naïveté dans les paroles. "Quand ces chansons sont sorties, la société était nourrie d'un optimisme utopique ayant un grand contraste avec la nature apocalyptique des armes atomiques". Beaucoup de ces chansons proviennent de la bande originale du documentaire The Atomic Cafe de 1982, plus tard élargie par les radios Atomic Platters et CONELRAD.http://www.atomicplatters.com/ Site web d'Atomic Platters De plus, en collaboration avec la chanteuse Lynda Carter, des chansons originales furent ajoutées au jeu. Carter fut insérée dans le jeu sous la forme de Magnolia, une chanteuse de Goodneighbor."Face à la musique de Fallout 4". Pistes musicales Chansons sur la radio Radio Diamond City Note : les chansons marquées (†) proviennent de Fallout 3. A Wonderful Guy† : Écrit par Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II : Chantée par Tex Beneke et Claire Chatwin : Copyright 1949 Williamson Music, An Imagem Company (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de The Orchad Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate the Positive : Écrit par Johnny Mercer et Harold Arlen : Chantée par Bing Crosby : © 1944 Harwin Music Co. (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de HLC Properties, Ltd. Anything Goes† : Écrit et chantée par Cole Porter : Copyright 1934 (Renouvelé) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de RCA Records et Sony BMG Entertainment : En arrangement avec Sony BMG Entertainment Atom Bomb Baby : Écrit par J F Young : Chantée par The Five Stars : © 1957 Publiée par Benjon Music (BMI) : Courtoisie de Geffen Records, sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Butcher Pete (Part 1)† : Écrit par Roy Brown et Henry Glover : Chantée par Roy Brown : © 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) : Courtoisie de King Records : En arrangement avec Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Butcher Pete (Part 2) : Écrit par Roy Brown et Henry Glover : Chantée par Roy Brown : © 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) : Courtoisie de King Records : En arrangement avec Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Civilization (Bongo, Bongo, Bongo)† : Écrit par Bob Hilliard & Carl Sigman : Chantée par Danny Kaye avec The Andrews Sisters : © 1947 (Renouvelé) par Better Half Music Co. (une division de Bourne Co.) (ASCAP) et Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Crawl Out Through The Fallout : Écrit et chantée par Sheldon Allman : © 1960 Arvon Music Co. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Essential Media Group LLC Crazy He Calls Me† : Écrit par Bob Russel & Carl Sigman : Chantée par Billie Holiday : © 1949 publiée par Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de The Verve Music Group sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Dear Hearts and Gentle People : Écrit par Bob Hilliard et musique par Sammy Fain : Chantée par Bob Crosby and the Bobcats : © 1949 par Better Half Music (ASCAP) et Fain Music Company (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de The Orchard Easy Living† : Écrit par Ralph Rainger et Leo Robin : Chantée par Billie Holiday : © 1937 Famous Music (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Columbia Records et de Sony BMG Entertainment : En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing Good Rockin' Tonight : Écrit et chantée par Roy Brown : © 1948 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI) et Brown Angel Publishing (GEMA) : Courtoisie de Gusto Records, Inc. Grandma Plays the Numbers : Écrit par Wynonie Harris et John Mason : Chantée par Wynonie Harris : © 1949 Trio Music Company (BMI) : Utilisée sous permission de Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. : Courtoisie de Gusto Records, Inc. Happy Times† : Écrit par Sylvia Fine :Chantée par Bob Crosby and the Bobcats : © 1949 (Renouvelé) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de The Orchard He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll : Écrit par Don Raye et Harold Spina : Chantée par Betty Hutton :© 1951 Big Four Music Company (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de RCA Records et de Sony Music Entertainment : En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire† : Écrit par Bennie Benjamin, Eddie Durham, Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler : Chantée par les Ink Spots : © 1940 Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP), Ocheri Publishing Corp., administrés par : Warner/Chappell Music International LTD (ASCAP) et Bienstock Publishing Co. : o/b/o Redwood Music Ltd. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall† : Écrit par Doris Fisher & Allan Roberts : Chantée par Ella Fitzgerald et les Ink Spots : © 1944 par Universal Music Corp. et Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises It's A Man : Écrit par Cy Coben : Chantée par Betty Hutton : © 1951 Delmore Music (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de RCA Records et de Sony Music Entertainment : En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing It's All Over But the Crying : Écrit par Seger Ellis et Russ Morgan : Chantée par les Ink Spots : © 1948 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Keep a Knockin' (But You Can't Come In) : Écrit par Bert Mays et J. Mayo Williams : Chantée par Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five : © 1939 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de The Verve Music Group sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Maybe† : Écrit par Frank Madden et Allen Flynn : Chantée par les Ink Spots : © 1935 EMI Robbins Cataog Inc. (administrés par Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC.) : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Mighty, Mighty Man† : Écrit et chantée par Roy Brown : © 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI), and Fort Knox Music Inc. : c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI) : Courtoisie de King Records : En arrangement avec Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing One More Tomorrow : Écrit par Edgar Delange, Ernesto Lecuona, et Josef Myrow : Chantée par Frankie Carle & His Orchestra : © 1945 (Renouvelé) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) et Scarsdale Music Crop. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de RCA Records : En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing Orange Colored Sky : Écrit par Milton Delugg et Willie Stein : Chantée par Nat King Cole : © 1950 Amy Dee Music Corp. (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Capitol Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Personality : Écrit par Johnny Burke et musique par Jimmy Van Heusen : Chantée par Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers, Jo Stafford : © 1946 (Renouvelé) par Bourne Co. (ASCAP) et Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Capitol Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Pistol Packin' Mama : Écrit par Al Dexter : Chantée par Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters :© 1942 Universal - Songs of PolyGram International, Inc. (BMI) : Courtoise de Geffen Records sous licence from Universal Music Enterprises Right Behind You Baby : Écrit par Charlie Rich : Chantée par Ray Smith : © 1958 (Renouvelé) Hi Lo Music, Inc. (BMI) : Courtoise de Sun Entertainment Corporation Rocket 69 : Écrit par Henry Glover and Sydney Nathan : Chantée par le Todd Rhodes Orchestra : Connie Allen et the Band : © 1952 Trio Music Company (BMI) et de Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, INC. (BMI) : Courtoise de Gusto Records, Inc. Sixty Minute Man : Écrit par William Ward : Chantée par The Dominoes : © 1951 Trio Music Company (BMI) : Utilisée sous permission de Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. : Courtoise de Gusto Records, Inc. The End of the World : Écrit par Sylvia Dee et Arthur Kent : Chantée par Skeeter Davis : © 1962 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Sony Music Nashville : En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing The Wanderer : Écrit par Ernie Maresca : Chantée par Dion : © 1964 Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) : Courtoisie de Capitol Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Undecided : Écrit par Sydney Robin and Charles Shavers : Chantée par Ella Fitzgerald : © 1938 Universal Music Corp (ASCAP) : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Uranium Fever : Écrit par Penny Britt : Chantée par Elton Britt :© 1955 Trio Music Company (BMI) and Alley Music Corp. c/o Carlin America. (BMI) : Courtoise de RCA Records et de Sony Music Entertainment : En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing Uranium Rock : Écrit par Alonzo Hopson Jr. : Chantée par Warren Smith : © 1958 Universal - Cedarwood Publishing (BMI) : Courtoise de Sun Entertainment Corporation Way Back Home† : Écrit par Tom Waring and Al Lewis : Chantée par Bob Crosby and the Bobcats : © 1935 Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) et Sovereign Music Co. (ASCAP) : Courtoise de The Orchard Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On : Écrit par David Curlee Williams : Chantée par Big Maybelle : © 1955 Nimani Entertainment/Tyrone A. Wallace (ASCAP) : Courtoise de Columbia Records : En arrangement avec Sony Music Licensing Worry, Worry, Worry : Écrit par George Tibbles and Ramez Idriss : Chantée par The Three Suns : © 1947 Colgems - EMI Music Inc. administré par Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. (ASCAP) : Courtoise de RCA Records et de Sony Music Entertainment Chansons de Magnolia La bande originale dispose également de chansons composées et chantées par Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx, chantées par le personnage de Magnolia dans le jeu. Baby It's Just You : Écrit et chantée par Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx : © 2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx (BMI) Good Neighbor : Écrit et chantée par Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx : © 2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx (BMI) I'm the One You're Looking For : Écrit et chantée par Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx : © 2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx (BMI) Man Enough : Écrit et chantée par Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx : © 2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx (BMI) Train Train : Écrit et chantée par Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx : © 2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis, et Kerry Marx (BMI) Radio classique * Johann Sebastian Bach : Lute Suite in E minor - Courante * Ludwig van Beethoven : String Quartet No. 12 in E-flat major : Maestoso - Allegro * Johannes Brahms : Tragic Overture, Op. 81 * Frédéric Chopin : Introduction and Polonaise brillante in C major * Frédéric Chopin : Nocturne in E-flat major No. 2, Op. 9 * Frédéric Chopin : Ballade No. 1 in G minor, Op. 23 * Claude Debussy : Jeux de Vagues (de 'La Mer') * Claude Debussy : Nuages (de 'Nocturnes') * Edward Elgar : Nimrod (de 'Enigma Variations') * Edward Elgar : "Salut D'Amour" * Alec Gould : Valse Diable * Edvard Grieg : In the Hall of the Mountain King (de 'Peer Gynt') * Edvard Grieg : Morning Mood (de 'Peer Gynt') * Gustav Holst : Mars, the Bringer of War (de 'The Planets Suite') * Franz Liszt : Consolations No. 3 * Franz Liszt : Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 * Modest Mussorgsky : Gopak (de 'The Fair at Sorochyntsi') * Modest Mussorgsky : Meditation * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov : The Sea and Sinbad's Ship (de 'Scheherazade') * Camille Saint-Saëns : The Elephant, The Cuckoo, The Swan (du 'Carnaval des Animaux') * Domenico Scarlatti : Keyboard Sonata in F Minor, K. 19 * Robert Schumann : Faust Overture * Bedrich Smetana : 3 Polkas de salon, Op. 7 * Johann Strauss II : The Blue Danube Waltz * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky : Marche Slave * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky : Swan Lake Finale * Richard Wagner : Ride of the Valkyries (de 'Die Walküre') Pistes sous licence additionnelles Des pistes additionnelles sont sous licence APM, une société de musique libre de droits. Musique d'ambiance Sortie iTunes La bande originale de Fallout 4, fut mise en vente sur iTunes le 6 Novembre 2015. L'album coûte 16$.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/fallout-4-original-game-soundtrack/id1052835490 Autre * The Battle Hymn of the Republic Souvent utilisée lorsque les modules de protection nucléaire personnelle sont ouverts. Également utilisée pour les expositions dans plusieurs musées. Trivia * Lors d'une interview avec iDigitalTimes, le directeur audio Mark Lampert a indiqué qu'il y aurait une autre chanson du catalogue de Dot Records.News de la bande originale de Fallout 4 : le directeur audio Mark Lampert confirme l'existence d'une nouvelle musique sur idigitaltimes.com ** D'après la liste des pistes pour Atomic Platters, les seules chansons provenant du label Dot sont "Atom Bomb Baby" des Five Stars et "Uranium' des Commodores.The Atomic Platters Box Set sur atomicplatters.com ** Une ligne coupée de Travis Miles présente la chanson "Fallout Shelter" de Dore Albert.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH8xGPlIVAk Elle fut publiée par Carnival Records puis par Dot Records. * Lors du canular "Survivor2299", "The End of the World" fut suggérée comme nouvelle chanson pour Fallout 4. La chanteuse était cependant Patti Page au lieu de Skeeter Davis.Fuite potentielle de l'audio de Fallout 4 : Reddit questionne sa légitimité Références en:Fallout 4 soundtrack ru:Саундтрек Fallout 4 uk:Музика у Fallout 4 Catégorie:Bande originale de Fallout 4